1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to semiconductor manufacturing and, specifically, to a pressurized diffuser in wet processing systems.
2. Background
Semiconductors are used in highly sophisticated equipment, such as computers and the like. Semiconductor chips or dies are typically batch fabricated on a silicon wafer. The wafer may contain hundreds of chips arranged in a matrix. The chips are separated by sawing the semiconductor wafer into small squares or rectangles. Each chip is then mounted on an appropriate substrate, contacted and packaged.
During the fabrication of semiconductor wafers, several process steps involve contacting the wafers with fluids. These include, for example, etching and rinsing of the wafers. The wafer surface is treated with the appropriate liquid(s) to create the desired etch pattern or to cleanse the wafer surface from contaminants. This wet processing generally utilizes a tank or bath in which one or more wafers are present. Typically, liquid flows over the wafer(s) and is either recirculated or drained.
It can be difficult to provide a uniform flow of liquid in wet processing systems. Uneven fluid flow can lead to unreliable results. For example, the etch pattern formed on the wafers may be unpredictable. Also, the wafers may not be thoroughly cleaned, and hence residual contaminants may remain on the wafer surface. The undesirable effects of this uneven fluid flow can be particularly severe as the end product devices become more miniaturized and complex.